Eksistensialisme
by Kenzeira
Summary: Semua manusia rupanya sama saja. Segelap dan sejahat apa pun, mereka tetaplah individu yang kesepian. [Kirei/Gil]


Disklaimer: Fate/Stay Night © TypeMoon. No profit gained from this work.

Warning: spoiler Fate/Zero, merujuk ke shounen-ai. Kirei/Gilgamesh.

* * *

**EKSISTENSIALISME**

* * *

Dalam cerita manapun, semua orang tampaknya sudah tahu bahwa Gilgamesh memang sekejam dan sepicik itu; entah sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi raja, atau sebagai dirinya yang sekarang ini—servant.

Bahkan, ia pikir, status semacam itu sungguh menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Memiliki master yang dapat mengendalikannya kapan saja, ia menjadi tidak punya kebebasan. Manusia hina itu, bagaimana bisa memerintahnya. Mereka bahkan lebih rendah dari anjing kampung. Tidak memiliki harga sama sekali. Satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari jerat mantra perintah adalah dengan menyusun rencana licik; ya, rencana yang ia bisikkan pelan-pelan di telinga Kirei.

Memangnya apa lagi? Setidaknya Kirei memberikan penghiburan serta kejutan-kejutan tak terduga. Tidak seperti Tokiomi. Ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Kirei dan saling memberikan kepuasan-kepuasan magis. Ada hasrat terpendam di dalam diri Kirei, hasrat yang terkubur rapat-rapat di balik ketidak-mengertiannya, di balik pemikiran polosnya bahwa tak ada apa pun yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Bukan, bukan tidak ada, tetapi Kirei hanya tidak mengetahui apa yang paling diinginkannya—sebab, apabila pria itu mengetahuinya, dia akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dan Gilgamesh mengetahui hal itu; hasrat terpendam Kirei.

Bersumpah setia kepada Tuhan dan menjadi pengabdi-Nya, bagi Gilgamesh, hal tersebut adalah lelucon terbaik yang pernah diperankan Kirei. Jauh di dalam diri pria itu, ia melihat begitu banyak darah berceceran—darah itu, entah dari mana datangnya (masa lalu kah, atau justru masa depan yang masih merupakan misteri). Ia juga melihat sosok yang begitu jauh dan dingin, seperti terasing. Semua manusia rupanya sama saja. Segelap dan sejahat apa pun, mereka tetaplah individu yang kesepian. Dan obat kesepian, dalam kamus hidup Gilgamesh, adalah dengan bersenang-senang.

Ia melihat jauh ke dalam bola mata Kirei; sepasang bola mata itu, yang berkobar, berkobar dengan api kecil tetapi tidak pernah padam. Gilgamesh hanya perlu memanipulasinya sedikit, maka api tersebut bisa berkobar besar. Membakar. Menghanguskan. Dan memang itu yang terjadi. Kota Fuyuki dilanda kehancuran. Kirei tetap hidup tanpa detak jantung. Aneh memang. Barangkali Tuhan masih sayang padanya—atau barangkali karunia itu berasal dari setan yang terkutuk, setan yang meminta Kirei untuk tetap hidup dan melanjutkan kegilaannya.

Kembali, berdua, mereka melakukan kesenangan-kesenangan lain.

"Hei, Kirei, apakah kau paham bahwa kau ini fana."

Kirei, merapal alkitab layaknya orang suci. Dia menutupnya, lantas mengulas senyum.

"Kita semua, Gilgamesh."

"Tapi nyawamu itu mudah sekali dicabut. Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bodoh. Tidak akan ada lagi hal menarik di dunia ini kalau kau mati."

"Aku sudah mati."

"Benar juga."

Ujung matanya melirik. "Tetapi, kalau aku mati dua kali, aku ingin dibangkitkan sebagai servant sepertimu. Kita mungkin bisa berjumpa dan berduel memperebutkan cawan suci."

"Imajinasi yang bagus. Tapi aku lebih senang membayangkan akulah yang menjadi mastermu, Kirei. Agar kita impas."

Berdua. Di dalam gereja. Tidak ada aktivitas dari orang luar. Pintu terkunci rapat. Mereka saling berhadapan, saling memandang, menelisik. Membayangkan bahwa kebersamaan mereka pun sama fana, membuat ia sedikit tergelitik—ungkapan apa yang lebih layak mendefinisikannya, selain takut, selain tergelitik? Semua ini akan berakhir. Cepat atau lambat. Dan hati kecilnya mendesak untuk segera mendapatkan penghiburan.

"Hei, Kirei, ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Dan Kirei, tentu saja menyanggupi dengan mengawalinya melalui kecupan singkat.

Gilgamesh mengerjap. Bahkan, seorang Gilgamesh pun, tak luput dari kesepian. Sungguh ironi.[]

* * *

**3:38 AM – April 24, 2019**


End file.
